And always will be
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: COMPLETE ! A boy who lived,a man of evil,two deaths,and a love that will never end...please R
1. Chapter 1 I'm with you

**_This is a short fic about the night James and Lily died sniff sniff I just thought of it. It might not b so good but please R&R_**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 1 I'll always be there 

Lily Evans Potter was awoken by something. She wasn't sure what .She looked around the dark bedroom. Outside the storm was roaring like mad and she could just feel her heart beating faster. Coldness gripped her heart as she stared out the window into the stormy night. She sensed something creeping up her skin and made her hair stand on end. She felt something. She felt something inside her, around her and it was pushing her in every which way. That was the feeling Godric's Hollow always give her.

The thunder struck and she****could see the outline of the old oak out side her window. She reached over the form of her little son, Harry, and grasped around, hoping her fingers would touch a mop of untidy black hair and the warm flesh of her husband. But there was nothing

She sat****up at once, her hand reaching for her wand in her trousers' pocket. She hadn't change into her pajamas. It wasn't necessary here "James?"

She looked around the dark room but her eyes couldn't see anything. The dark was crushing her with no mercy. Lily was a very brave and talented witch but somehow, she had always been afraid of the dark. She felt that it could find her anywhere she goes and crush her until she's nothing more than dust.

With a shaking voice, she muttered _"Lumos"_

Her wand ignited and she used the light to surveyed Harry. He was fast asleep, his eyes tightly close and he was breathing lightly. Lily reached out to stroke his untidy black hair that was so much like his father. He seemed so peaceful and untroubled and she wanted to share his feelings.

Remembering her missing husband, she slided out of bed and pick up her sleeping son in her arms. With her wand held out in front of her, she walked slowly to the door.

The thunder strucked again and she thought she heard a loud crack! Thinking she must be hearing voices, Lily turned open the door and walked quietly downstairs, her heart thumping so fast she felt it was going to jump out of her chest

She opened the door of the small living room and there, under the light of a lamp, James Potter was sitting hunch over a book. His hands were shaking and his eyes weren't darting across the page at all. Lily stepped closer and the floorboards creaked beneath her feet.

James' head shot up immediately and his wand was drawn out in a flash.

"James, it's me" Lily whispered, her voice breaking

"Lils" his voice was breaking too but he did a better job than Lily to keep in slightly steady "Why are you up?"

"I was awoken by something or…." Her voice trailed off "someone"

James didn't answer. He just stood there looking at his young wife. Her red hair streaming down her back and her green almond shape eyes were wide her gripped on their son was tighten and she wrapped her fingers around her wand so tight that her knuckles were white. .But he still think that she was the most beautiful woman in the world

He stared at her and then tears started to make its way down her pale cheeks. Her lips were trembling but she still stood there with Harry in her arms and her ignited wand held out.

"Lily?" Are you alright?" his voice was comforting, like rain on a hot summer's day and Lily felt her heart welling up. She needed him, more than anything now. She walked towards him and finally broke into a panting run. She threw herself into his arms and wept. She rested her head on his chest. He was warm, comforting and strong. She was glad to have him with her.

James wrapped his arms around his shaking wife and held her close "It's alright, Lily. I'm here. I'm always here with you"

Lily buried her face in his neck "Oh, James….I'm scare"

"It's going to be alright. We're going to be fine,Lils. Trust me"

"James, I'm not afraid of dying. I've never been afraid of dying. But I'm afraid for Harry, James. He's so young and so…defenseless."

James bit his lips and whispered into her hair "Me too but we have to have faith"

"In what, James?"

"In Harry and in love"

Lily looked up at him, her eyes welled with tears "I'm so glad you are with me"

"And I always will be"

Suddenly they could hear the front door being blasted open. The thunder strucked again and Lily felt a chill swept through her. Then there was a laugh. The most terrible laugh she had ever heard.

_This cannot be happening. He found us_

Harry started to cry and then James bent down to kiss his wife, a long sweet, memorable kiss that sent tinkles down to Lily's toes. She held on to him. She didn't want to let him go.

But then he stopped and backed away. His eyes were filled with tears too as they heard the door of their bedroom being blasted open upstairs

"I love you, Lily"

"I know" Lily felt her lips trembling and she couldn't see anything through the curtain of tears. "I love you too" she whispered back

"Lily, I want you to take Harry and run. It's him"

Lily voice turned to a hoarse whispered as she looked up at the face of the man she knew she will always love "I know" she said "And I'm staying with you"


	2. Chapter 2 I'll always do

Chapter 2

Lily didn't saw what was coming as the door was blasted open. All she heard was the sound of his voice. A voice so cold and so blood thirsty, yelling out a spell _"Expeliarmus!"_

She heard James yelled her name but her wand had flown from her gripped before she could react.

Lord Voldermort stepped into the room. He was wearing a billowing black cloak that covered his tall frame. A hood covered his white face but his snake-like eyes were glinting red in the light of the fire.

"Potter!" he snarled when he saw James . Lily felt her heart skip a beat_ Please don't hurt James. Leave James alone. Please. Take me instead._

Voldermort looked at James Potter for a moment with a look of disgust and insults on his mutilated face. Then he stepped casually towards Lily who was holding Harry tight in her arms.

Lily saw the red gleam in his eyes glinted maliciously as he set eyes upon her son. Her beloved son. "Lily. Hand me the boy"

Lily wanted to shout aloud, she wanted her voice to be louder than the roaring storm outside, she wanted to be louder than him but all that escaped from her throat was a hoarse whisper "No"

Lord Voldermort laughed. His laugh was cutting through everything in Lily's mind. She couldn't think straight and she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her brains were filled of Harry's scared screams

"You will not touch her or my son" James' voice rang out loudly and shook her awake. James gripped his wand and his face was unreadable. He turned to face the darkest wizard of all time "Leave."

Voldermoet cocked his head towards James' direction and his eyes grew redder than before "No one says no to Lord Voldermort"

"But I'm saying it now" James' voice had a tingled of challenge and pride but his hand holding his wand was shaking

"Do u think u can stop me?"

"I don't know but it's worth a try,isn't it?" his voice turned into a drawl with its usual mocking tone. Lily thought he had turned in to a school boy once more facing a naughty, bullying Slytherin. She knew that James always win at school. She just hope that he will win now then all will be alright again.

"_Crucio!" _Voldermort screeched. Lily screamed as a jet of red light shout out from the end of Voldermort's wand. James flunked himself down on the ground as the curse burn a firing hole in the wall above his head/

"You just have to do better than that" said James as he straighten up "_Stupefy!"_

Voldermort ducked and the spell missed him.

Lily noticed her wand lying on the floor at the other side of the room. She watched as her husband and Voldermort circled each other, throwing missing curses at the other's opponent . She looked at James' tall frame, his messy black hair and his mocking,brave eyes. This was her husband, her love and she will never leave him, no matter what.

She crept along side the wall noiselessly towards her fallen wand. Harry continued to sob into her shoulders. She laid a hand on his head and kissed his cheek "It's alright, my love. I'm here." Her voice was shaking

She tried to reach out for her wand. Her finger tips almost touching it when Voldermort roared out _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily turned around and she screamed like she had never screamed before. Her whole body shook as though someone was shaking her so roughly that her heart will fall out. She was forced to watch as her husband crumpled to the frozen ground like a rag doll. His hands hung at his sides and his eyes wide open with a look of surprise. His face was white as paper.

Lily forgot everything. She forgot her fallen wand. She forgot Godric's Hollow. She forgot the world. She forgot Voldermort.

"James! James! "she ran across the room to him and buried her tearful face in his chest "James.please,don't leave me. Please. Stay. Stay with me. Please" She grabbed his cold hand, squeezing it, hoping if she squeeze hard enough she could give him some of her own life. He can not die. He will wake up and they will defeat Voldermort. Everything will just be alright.

But he didn't wake up. He just laid there. Then Lily realized the truth. Her love, her husband, James Potter was dead

"James. James." She gasped and swallowed her own salty tears. She felt her heart breaking as she stared into his empty eyes, the eyes she loved so much. "James." She gripped his hand "James. This is me, Lily. I love you. I'll always do"


	3. Chapter 3 And always will be

**_Thx for all the reviews Here is the new chapter and well, hope u like it. It's a bit short._**

_**cheers**_

_**L. Kim**_

Chapter 3

Lily didn't heard Voldermort as he shouted "Accio Wand" and Lily's wand flew into his grip

She lift a hand to touch James cheeks and cup his face

"Daddy…" the baby Harry had stopped crying and he was staring at James with wide,fearful eyes "daddy…"

"That's right, call for your daddy" snarled VOldermort "He's dead. He can't help you now" he stepped towards Lily and her child

Lily staggered away "Don't. Please" she whispered

Voldermort kicked James body carelessly "You don't have to face a fate like your loser of a husband" said the wizard and Lily felt her heart tighten "Just hand me the boy"

Lily held Harry closer "No. Please don't take him. Please"

He just laughed and point his wand at Lil

Lily felt her heart chattering into pieces. He had already taken James. She will not let him take Harry too

"Hand me the boy!" VOldermort yelled, his wand pointed threateningly at Lily "Now!"

"No!" screamed Lily and she back away, her heart hammering

"Hand him to me!" said the wizard "Crucio!"

And lily felt a pain she had never experience before. She threw herself down to the ground and screamed as the pain gripped her heart. Harry's cries filled her mind

Then, as quickly as it's started, the pain stopped and Lily staggered to her feet, panting

"Now, do you want me to do that to your little boy?" said Voldermort, his eyes glinting maliciously

"No.Please.Don't" whispered Lily. He can't do that to Harry. He can't.

He can do anything to me but not Harry. Please don't. I love him so much

"no!" shouted Lily "Please not Harry. Take me instead."

He laughed "Why would I take you? What use can you give me? "

"I'll help you anyway I can but please leave Harry alone. You killed James already. Don't kill Harry too"

"Do you think that's going to stop me, mudblood?"

"please…" her voice trailed off and she stared pleadingly into Voldermort's red glinting eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't see through her curtains of tears. Harry sobbed into her shaking shoulders. He was so lonely, so unprotected.

She can't leave him. Not now. Not forever

"It's alright,my love." Whispered Lily into his hair that was so much like her beloved James "Don't cry. I'm here and always will be"

As these words escaped from Lily's trembling lips, Voldermort roared " Avadacedavra!" Lily felt her stopped beating and she hung onto Harry. She promised him she won't leave him and she won't break her promise now. Lily Evans Potter fell to the ground and her red hair streamed around her lifeless body. Her emerald green eyes were staring blankly at her son and her wand arm stretched towards her husband, lying dead on the ground a few feet away from her

Harry cried out "Mummy…" and he crawled to wards her, his chubby hands out stretched

Then Voldermort stepped in front of him, blocking his view of his dead mother. He pointed his wand at the quivering boy and muttered "Avadacedavra!"

_I'm with you. I'll always be with you. _

_I love you and I'll always do_

_I'm here and I'll always will be…………………. _


End file.
